


In Poor Taste

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [24]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = "What in Primus' name are you doing?!" - 3 Dice
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	In Poor Taste

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Rung, Rewind, Tailgate  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 Using the dice again, but this time I had them tell me how many to use and same or different if not all four. ^_^ We had a HOOT!

Rewind snapped upright so fast he made his gyros spin, and Tailgate froze.

"Uh... What?" Tailgate asked, trying -and failing in Rewind's opinion- to sound innocent.

"I said," Rung replied, hands on his hips and disapproving glare locked on them from behind his glasses, "What in Primus' name are you doing?!"

"Nothing?"

Rewind sighed. "It's a joke," he said and determinedly straightened the bucket on Tailgate's head.

"One in very poor taste, I should think," Rung said, and the disapproval in his tone and flooding from his field made Rewind pause and Tailgate shuffle back a few steps. The bucket was taken off his head by shaky fingers. "I realize a great number of the crew do not approve of Megatron's presence, but if we're Autobots, shouldn't we be above petty cruelty and bullying?"

"Even of one such as Megatron?" Rewind shot back, not really sure if he was more angry that Rung was chastising them, or that it was working.

"Especially so." Rung shook his head. "Obviously I can't stop you, but is this who you, either of you, really want to be?" And with that he walked away.

Rewind huffed, but when he looked back at Tailgate, his shoulders slumped.

"I guess it's not who I want to be," Tailgate said softly. "I mean... it's fun, but we are being mean, huh?"

"Yeah." Rewind archived the footage they had already taken since he couldn't ever bring himself to delete things, and straightened his shoulders. "Let's go bug Swerve and see what's happening in the bar tonight." That would probably be a better use of their time.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
